Os Outros
by Moony J4M
Summary: Haverá um baile em Hogwarts e Sirius tem que convidar alguém. James tem uma idéia genial... Oneshot, slash levinha, RemusSirius.


Disclaimer: Esses personagens (ou pelo menos a maioria deles) pertencem à Tia Rô, só estou exercitando o meu cérebro com eles, sem fins lucrativos, de fã para fã e toda essa ladainha que vocês já conhecem.  
Essa fic é _slash (yaoi)_, portanto, se você não suporta que ponham cenas desse tipo na sua cabecinha inocente, clique naquele xis lá em cima e vá fazer outra coisa da vida.

Era o que parecia ser o dia mais frio do ano. Aproximando-se do natal, parecia que o próprio tempo queria se congelar. A neve começou a cair, timidamente, naquela mesma tarde. O vento cortante parecia querer arrancar verdades ocultas de todos os que o enfrentassem, pondo os pés pra fora do castelo. E quatro sextanistas grifinórios se abrigaram na biblioteca, protegidos do frio pelas paredes grossas, os feitiços de aquecimentos e, principalmente, pelas várias estantes de livros, que impediriam qualquer brisa de passar por ali.

- Francamente, eu não sei o que vim fazer aqui...

- Tentar não morrer de frio, Sirius. Nunca vi vento tão forte aqui.

- Vento não se vê, meu _caríssimo_ Moony. – James brincou, carregando o "caríssimo" ao máximo.

- Você não tem jeito nem aqui dentro?

- Shhhh! – Madame Pince sobressaltou a todos, aparecendo de repente atrás de uma estante. – Se querem ficar aqui, ao menos respeitem os que estão estudando _de verdade._ – e saiu carregando alguns livros.

- O que essa velha maluca está dizendo? Eu nunca na minha vida escolar fingi que estava estudando aqui!

- E também nunca veio aqui pra estudar de verdade...

- Mas ao menos não fingia. – ressaltou Sirius com ar de ofendido. – Além do mais, se tiver alguém aqui que esteja estudando de verdade, eu sou um muffin.

- Cuidado com suas afirmações, Mr. Muffin com Gotas de Chocolate. – sussurrou James apontando para a mesa ao lado, onde havia um grupo de garotas corvinais que aparentavam estar estudando; mas um olhar mais atento perceberia que elas suspiravam mais do que liam.

- Elas só estão com aqueles livros abertos porque aquele Tom não-sei-das-quantas também está lá.

- Pelo menos uma vez na vida você disse alguma coisa certa, Wormtail. Só tem umas duas que devem estar lendo de verdade, e nem naquela mesa estão. E duvido que ele também esteja interessado na revolta dos duendes, _não é Remus?_ – terminou Sirius com um tom inquisidor.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando. – Remus respondeu tranqüilamente, mas estava corado demais para alguém que está com frio.

- Sabe sim, e muito bem. – James, que estava anormalmente quieto vasculhando a biblioteca pra tentar encontrar Lily, entrou na conversa novamente – Aquele Thomaz está sempre olhando pra você e eu sempre vejo vocês dois juntos por aí, à noite.

- Como assim _juntos por aí à noite?_ – dessa vez o tom inquisidor de Sirius teve seu auge.

- Como assim digo eu! Quem você pensa que é pra ficar me inquirindo assim? – eles discutiam tudo isso aos sussurros e de cabeças baixas.

- Calma, não precisam se exaltar. Remus, você sabe como Pad é estressado – pausa para bofete na cabeça de James – Bem, vamos esclarecer a situação na sua conjuntura atual...

- Não sei pra que isso tudo, não está acontecendo nada!

- ... continuando, Moony. Eu tenho visto você conversando, _e apenas conversando_ – acrescentou para Sirius - , com ele algumas noites. Como você explica isso?

- Eu não tenho que explicar nada. Não posso conversar com alguém ou tenho que dar todas as minhas coordenadas a vocês?

- _Calma.._. Se estiver havendo algo entre vocês, Remus, você sabe que não vai haver problema de nossa parte, não é?

- E porque eu me preocuparia com isso, se, e somente se, eu estivesse saindo com ele?

- Talvez porque você achasse que nós não gostaríamos caso você começasse a sair com outros caras. Só estou querendo dizer que não há problema. – sineta tocando – Ao jantar!

James e Peter saíram voados da biblioteca em direção ao Salão Principal, deixando Remus ainda abismado com a incrível capacidade de James de perceber tudo que acontecia com os amigos. Estava começando a achar que era algum tipo de adivinhação.

Sirius, por sua vez, olhava com tanta atenção para os seus sapatos que quem passasse por ali desconfiaria de que estivesse acontecendo alguma espécie de show de acrobacia com cadarços nos pés dele.

- Sirius?

- Hmm?

- Vamos jantar?

- Aham. – e saíram lado a lado pelos corredores para o jantar. Remus decidiu puxar conversa durante o caminho.

- Porque aquela indignação toda quando o James disse que me viu com o Tom?

- Eumepreocupocomvocê – respondeu um pouco rápido demais.

- Hein?

- Eu me preocupo com você, droga! Talvez aquele dito cujo não seja pra você... – Sirius olhava para todos os lados, menos pra Remus.

_Se você  
Tivesse acreditado  
Na minha brincadeira  
De dizer verdades  
Teria ouvido  
Verdades que teimo  
Em dizer brincando_

- Eu sei me cuidar, Paddy. Mas agradeço a preocupação, apesar de não ter mais dez anos.

- Ok, desculpe. Eu não queria ter sido inconveniente e... Porque você está rindo?

- É que é meio estranho te ver assim, pedindo desculpas por ter sido inconveniente...! Logo você!

- Ah... Não me faça me sentir mais envergonhado.

- Envergonhado? Você? Sinceramente, Sirius, o que está acontecendo com você?

O outro não respondeu. Mas ambos sabiam exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

_Fez-se amigo próximo o distante  
Fez-se da vida uma aventura errante  
De repente, não mais que de repente._

Ao chegarem ao jantar, metade da escola já estava subindo (ou descendo) aos seus respectivos salões comunais. Sirius foi se deitar imediatamente após ter chegado ao salão da Grifinória, de modo que só ficou sabendo no dia seguinte do comunicado que Dumbledore havia dado no jantar.

- Baile? Como assim baile?

- Baile, oras. Baile de Natal.

- E desde quando tem isso aqui?

- Desde agora! Vamos, você sempre gosta dos bailes! O que há com você?

- Nada, Prongs, nada.

- Se não fosse nada você não estaria com esse olhar de que é alguma coisa.

- Quer parar de adivinhar o que acontece com a gente, por favor? Estou começando a sentir minha privacidade invadida! – a última declaração foi feita com um falso tom de indignação.

- Ora vamos, eu sei que vocês me amam, estou sempre resolvendo os seus problemas! Porque você não convida alguém pra ser seu par, hein? Vai te fazer bem.

- Não estou com vontade, obrigado.

- E se fosse o Remus?

- Quê? Do que você ta falando? Onde ouviu isso? Quem mais está aqui?

- Calma! Pra quê o escândalo! Vem cá.

James arrastou o cão para uma sala vazia e o encostou na parede, segurando seus ombros para evitar fugas.

- Qualquer um com o cérebro no lugar percebe que você está gostando do Remus e, _acredite_, nosso amigo lobo _tem o cérebro no lugar melhor do que todos nós_.

- O que você está insinuando, afinal?

- Estou dizendo que você vai convida-lo pra esse baile, sem se importar com ninguém que vá dizer algo, e vai largar de ser besta!

- Olha aqui... – Sirius pôs o dedo em riste pra James, mas desistiu do que ia dizer tendo em vista a expressão decidida que ele preferia não contestar – eu, eu... Ele vai com aquele Tom!

- Ah, não vai não. 'cê não vê que ele só ta esperando você tomar alguma iniciativa, seu lesado? Se ele teve alguma coisa com esse Tom, já não tem mais, e mesmo que tenha você vai usar de todas as suas habilidades de cara-de-pau para convidar ele assim mesmo! E não tem "mas"! – acrescentou vendo que o outro ia protestar.

E saiu pra sua aula. Sirius ainda levou um tempo para se locomover dali, ainda absorvendo toda a informação que recebera. Estava sentindo que iria levar uma boa porrada do amigo se ele realmente não convidasse Remus pro baile. Mas não podia ser fácil assim! Ele nunca havia convidado um outro rapaz para um baile, como se faria isso?

"_Eu ainda mato aquele cervo escroto a pauladas."_ – foi seu último pensamento antes de ouvir a sentença final, na hora do almoço.

- É agora, almofadado. – James sussurrou e o empurrou em direção a Remus, quase o fazendo colidir com o outro.

- Err... Remus?

- Oi.

- Você... Você não quer ir pr'um lugar mais tranqüilo?

- Eu ia almoçar agora. – Remus estava levemente desconfiado de que havia algo errado naquela proposta estranha.

- Ah, ta, claro. –e vendo a expressão de James... – quero dizer, seu estômago pode esperar um pouco, não pode? Eu juro que é o mais rápido que eu conseguir!

- Ah, ta bem então, vamos lá pra fora. – quando saíram, Remus deu um olhada em James, percebendo que eles deveriam estar tramando algo, mas o outro apenas sorriu e se dirigiu ao Salão.

- Eu, é, eu... – Sirius não parava de afrouxar a própria gravata quando se sentaram embaixo de uma árvore à beira do lago. – Olha, Remus, eu... Sabe, o James me convenceu a fazer isso, mas, eu não sei exatamente o que dizer...

- Diga o que você sempre diz.

- Você sabe o que eu vou dizer?

- Suspeito.

- Ah, eu, bem... Eu queria saber, assim, se você, já tem algum par para o maldito ba... quero dizer, pro baile. – foi o que conseguiu articular em palavras.

- Não, não tenho. Porque? – perguntou com uma inocência que não escondia seu rubor de quem sabe exatamente o porquê.

- É que eu... Eu queria saber se... Se você não poderia ir comigo, então. É, é so isso. Ah, meu Deus... – e se jogou na grama.

_Já conheci muita gente  
Gostei de alguns garotos  
Mas depois de você   
Os outros são os outros_

- Claro que poderia, porque não? – Remus respondeu, sorrindo, fazendo Sirius pular.

- O que?

- Eu disse sim.

- Disse?

- Disse!

- Ai Merlin...

E desmaiou de vez.

- Esse ainda vai me dar muito trabalho...

N/a.: é uma fic curtinha, confusa, tosca e quase que constituída apenas de diálogos, mas saiu porque me deu vontade de escrever algo assim mesmo... se gostarem, comentem, se não gostarem, comentem também!


End file.
